independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
William Grey
| age = 80 |birthdate = 1936http://www.warof1996.com/ |birthplace = United States of America |deathdate = | deathplace = | residence = | education = | affiliation = U.S. Marine Corps |rank = General |profession = Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff President of the United States | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Widowed | spouse = Amelia Grey''Independence Day: Crucible'' | children = | sigothers = | others = |actor = Robert Loggia |firstseen = Independence Day}} William M. Grey (born 1936) was a U.S. Marine Corps General who served as the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff under President Thomas Whitmore. He later served as the 43rd President of the United States from 2001 to 2005. Biography During the War of 1996, General Grey was first notified of the aliens' arrival to Earth. He later chose to remain at Whitmore's side in Washington, D.C. rather than evacuating with the Vice President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff to NORAD. General Grey escaped from the destruction of Washington on Air Force One. After the failed counterattack against the aliens, General Grey was shocked to learned that many American military installations, including NORAD, are destroyed, killing the Vice President and the JCS. When Secretary of Defense Albert Nimziki informed the existence of Area 51 that he had withheld this information prior to the aliens' arrival, General Grey was furious towards Nimziki for withholding crucial information that could have avoided the needless deaths of hundreds of U.S. servicemen from the failed counterattack. General Grey later oversee American's renewed counterattack against the aliens from Area 51. He was surprised and reluctant to allow Whitmore to personally leading jet fighters in an upcoming attack on an approaching City Destroyer. Following the destruction of the City Destroyer, General Grey gives the go ahead to inform the other military forces from around the world, in his words, "how to bring those sons of bitches down!" After the war, Grey was convinced by Whitmore to run for president in 2000. He defeated his opponent, the former Secretary of Defense Albert Nimziki, in an overwhelming landslide. In 2013, Grey was invited to the ESD Moon Base to oversee the base's weapon system. There, he discussed with David Levinson about the future for humankind. Gallery ScreenhkShot021.jpg ScreenShoctdt027.jpg ScreenShnot004.jpg Behind the Scenes *Robert Loggia got to decide which branch of the military General Grey was in, since it was never established in the script. Loggia ultimately decided that General Grey should be in the Marine Corps. *Loggia modeled Grey after generals of World War II, particularly George S. Patton.Aberly and Engel 1996, p. 42. *In the film's script and novelization, General Grey was listed as being head of the United States Space Command. In reality, American space operations (at the time of the film's release) were coordinated by the US Air Force rather than the US Marines in which General Grey served. *Grey's birth of date is disputed in the Independence Day franchise. The movie novelization and the War of 1996 website established his birth is in 1936 whereas Independence Day: Crucible established his birth date in 1931. The latter novel is likely an author's error. Appearances *''Independence Day'' (novel) *''Independence Day'' *''Independence Day: Crucible'' References Category:American military personnel Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Independence Day Category:Independence Day: Crucible characters Category:Males Category:Presidents of the United States